wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate of the Glass Armada
Fate of the Glass Armada is the Hundred Ninety-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 2, 2017. Synopsis Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Golden Age of Humanity= In ancient history of the Xenoblade Universe, after nearly three hundred years of perpetual civil war and chaos, the reunification of humanity by the Galactic Federation ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity for the human race. The arts and sciences advanced dramatically: Federation starships explored and colonized the Frontier Worlds along the furthest reaches of the galactic rim, and in the densest regions of the galactic core. Eventually, the progressive attitudes that had characterized the Federation's golden age begin to wane: the Galactic Federation became increasingly conservative as society stagnated and degenerated. Exploration decreased dramatically, as well as scientific discoveries and invention. The steady expansion of Federation territory also ground to a halt. The people of the Federation became increasingly decadent, and lost interest in politics and the advancement of humanity. The average number of accidents and violent crimes escalated, and the arrest rates decreased in inverse proportion. Some historians blamed this on a lack of religious faith. E.J. Mackenzie, a professor of ideological history, said, "The influence of religion fell dramatically after the unification of Earth. Even during the apocalyptic time of the Thirteen Day War and subsequent Ninety Year War, no saviour appeared. No god descended to Earth. All realized that no divine being would save them." D. Sinclair, a professor of modern history, said, "Those who were concerned were not mistaken: the illnesses of society needed drastic treatment, but they were mistaken in their choice of remedy. Rather than a long term cure... they chose a strong medicine that granted quick relief, but was accompanied by undesirable side effects." The people of the Galactic Federation began to believe that the only way to save the Federation was to transform it into a dictatorship. The man they chose to invest absolute authority in was Rudolf von Goldenbaum." Whatever the reasons, the Federation began to decay, eventually leading to the autocratic reforms of Rudolf von Goldenbaum and the creation of the Galactic Empire in 310 UC. |-|Galactic Heroes of Destiny= Rudolf von Goldenbaum declared the re-organisation of the Galactic Federation into the Galactic Empire in 310 UC and declared himself emperor. A new calendar, the Imperial Calendar, was initiated to mark the ascension of Rudolf to the new imperial throne. Rudolf's government was extremely efficient, and managed to quickly root out the corruption that had plagued the Galactic Federation. Lifestyles and recreations deemed "unhealthy" by the state were prohibited and vigorously prosecuted, resulting in a dramatic decrease in crime and juvenile delinquency. In 318 UC, Rudolf announced the Inferior Genes Exclusion Act. Social welfare policies were abolished; handicapped and poor citizens were sterilised by force; and the mentally ill were euthanised. The sheer violence of the act outraged the citizens and the Imperial Parliament, who criticised the emperor for his brutality. Rudolf responded by dissolving the Parliament and creating the Department of Social Discipline within the Empire's Ministry of the Interior. A secret police force, the Department of Social Discipline prosecuted Rudolf's political enemies and any amongst the citizens who might be considered a dissident. In the following years, Rudolf would consolidate his empire by forming a new aristocratic class to support it: the High Nobility. This new nobility was filled only with people of Germanic descent (or that could pass for it), reflecting Rudolf's own biases. When Rudolf died in 351 UC at the age of 83, he left no heir, which led to a brief succession dispute, eventually ending when the son of Rudolf's eldest daughter became Kaiser Sigismund I, the second emperor of the Goldenbaum Dynasty. |-|Rise of Racine Blance Volban= After three long years of the great conflict between Rudolf's empire and the rebels led by Yang, Michel and Racine are born from the unnamed mother. When she is 13, Racine loved fencing and wished to be like her brother. After her father had seen her fencing with her brother, and that she surpassed him, she was ordered to be more like a lady of a royal house. After that incident, she vowed to herself that she would become a proper lady. |-|GeathJerk Empire's Wrath= 100 years ago in their time, Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno is the ruler of the "Geathjerk Empire". Before the birth of the Kings Next Door, 40 years ago, before Paul Gekko became a Shinobi King and Bianca became a Shinobi Queen, the Shinobi of Izumo possessed a futuristic technology of unmatched power and peace from the Star Wars Mythology. The Shinobi were the ones that survived the Great Flood caused by the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent. Mankind has colonized the galaxy on a number of platforms known as islands, governed by a ruling class known as the Aristocrat Alliance. However, internal struggles for power lead to a bloody civil war, which eventually leads to both the creation of a much stricter order that calls itself the "GEATHJERK Empire". and the exiling of the old royal family. Vetti created the super computer named Jergingha in the GEATHJERK's Homeworld. Vetti raises an army of Aliens, Humans and Hylians in the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme. Laura Vijounne discovers that the Star Wars Mythology has the secret source of Magic called The Force. They invade and conquer countless Planets and took control of Mobius despite the Knothole Freedom Fighters efforts led by Sonic the Ninja, who ends up in defeat by the Geathjerk's powerful army. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. After their Emperor's memories transferred to Yuki Skywalker, The GEATHJERK Armies returned to their homes to make sure that the Emperor will regain his memories for the right time. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Laura Vijounne, Heyourgah, Paul Laambo, Jin Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other 6 members became the founders of The rechristened GEATHJERK Empire called, "GEATHJERK Federation", whose goal was to restore galactic peace to the galaxy and in secret, Paul Robotnik alongside the aliens and Momoshiki Palpatine agree to secure the ultimate plan that will bring galactic domination over the universe. |-|Humans vs. Aliens= Vorkken Ohgee was born the first son of the royal Ohgee family, who ruled over the comet Rhullo. He lived a peaceful life with his parents and younger sister Immorta, where he studied the art of combat for most of his life. Eventually Vorkken was accepted into a pristine intergalactic academy, where he fell in love and made multiple friends who in his words "shared his vision for the universe". After graduation Vorkken along with his friends formed a team similar to Team Okaina, who defended Rhullo and its people for many years. However, everything changed when the Terrorist Coalition invaded Rhullo during the Grand Civil War. Vorrken and his team fought valiantly against the invaders, but in the end they were overwhelmed by the Terrorists and defeated. Vorrken's team was saved by the Konoha Republic and his parents were saved as well. At the End of the Grand Civil War following the deaths of the Mobians, Shimizu Clan Members and Salem, Momoshiki Palpatine disolved the republic and the royal Ohgee family and crowned Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. However before Rhullo was left vacant, Vorkken was able to secure Immorta's escape from Rhullo via an escape ship called the Dakkar. After the Grand Civil War, Vorkken began traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers (such as Chewgi), whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time he has given Darth Baron his old goals, who became obsessed with accumulating power of the Dark side of God. |-|Meeting the Wonderful Ones= =Operation 001= In the Present Day at Blossom city in the Mushroom Kingdom, Will Wedgewood, an elementary school teacher, recalling a memory where he loses his father during some kind of battle. A cloaked figure walking by disrupts the flashback, and the cloaked figure, address the children on the bus with an invitation to the celebration of the Eggman Empire. P-Star will swing by, informing Will that the bus is on track to arrive right into the elementary school. At the Beginning of Eggman Day, Will and the children was greeted by Emperor Eggman who is most pleased with the performance of teaching students of watching the "Death Egg eclipse" and Luka Alan Smithee, one of the students of the school, runs off in anger. Elsewhere, two mysterious and dark characters will discussing their plans for Dens and their main target. Paul Laambo on his Diekuu Ohrowchee declares that the Eggman Empire is eternal youth for children and the future and peace and declared a anniversary feast for the people which they cheer with joy. =Operation 002= At the core of Eggman's castle, Jergingha observes the Mushroom Rebel's mobile headquarters moving to Goddess of the Blossoms. Paul Laambo makes it there first and his Diekuu Ohrowchee meets Ayame Muto face to face. Paul Laambo's Diekuu Ohrowchee's stare makes Zach goes for the Duel Monster boss battle mode while the many Dough-Goos, two Chew Dough-Goos, and a single Raydown in alternate forms came face to face to Ayame's group and Paul Gekko's family. Jack Heyourgah was sent to Gocken Island to change into Kraken form thanks to the Super Reactor hidden in the Lost City of Kowrule. With Diekuu Ohrowchee, many Dough-Goos, two Chew Dough-Goos, and a single Raydown defeated, they retreat to the Koop Star as Virgin Victory arrives to pick up Ayame and her group and Paul and the group are heading for airport terminal. As they ride on the plane, a shadowy figure clashes with clashes with Wonder Red , before facing him and the rest of The Wonderful 101 on top of his ship the Meizerr. The leader appears and reveals himself as Prince Vorkken. After exchanging a bit of banter with Wonder Red, where Vorkken mispronounces Earth as Dearth and Wonder Red as Blunder Red (the latter becoming a running gag), the two teams battle with Vorkken's side being the victors. After the battle Vorkken offers Wonder Red a chance to join his crew which Red instantly refuses. But Vorkken allows Red to live so he could reconsider his offer, while Vorkken flies off to have "nap time". At the Amusement Park, Paul and his group meets Diedough-Goo and Gedie Dough-Goo face to face and Mariana Kretzulesco appears and reveals her identity as Wonder-Pink. Create a Unite Whip by forming an "S" shaped lined. After defeating Diedough-Goo and Gedie Dough-Goo, Paul finds a unconscious Gah-Goojin being towed by a Envan. After reaching the Strato Port's Super Reactor with, Laura Vijounne tells Paul Laambo of her past; in Vijounne's time during the Grand Civil War, is in her human form and went undercover into the FBI, to act as a mole for the GEATHJERK. During her time in the FBI she became the partner of Wonder Blue's older brother. However everything changed during a raid on a GEATHJERK base. During the raid Vijounne accidentally led Blue's brother and many other FBI agents into the Terrorist Coalition Base and was was frightened by the Terrorist Coalition's endless onslaught on Blue's brother and many other FBI agents causing her to grieve for the loss for the ones she loved. After the raid, Vijounne stole classified defense secrets of the Terrorist Coalition and GEATHJERK and made her way to the Konoha Republic. =Operation 003= Vijounne in her human form, encounters The Wonderful 101 in the ocean city of Neo Mu, where shes meets Paul Gekko and get into a humorous fight with Wonder Pink. Blue however instantly recognizes her and engages her in combat, but Blue's attacks don't even faze Vijounne. Laura Vijounne tries withdraw from the battle, but the Koop Star releases a barrage of missiles that unleashes a powerful current that washes Blue and Laura away before departing. Eventually they were saved by Paul Gekko who was piloting the Diejeah. Once they reach the reactor and another statue, Raimei, Paul, Luka, Blue and Laura head to the deep jungle as the base of Mt. Ogretoe and head to the tram on the other side of the waterfall. Jin Walltha and Shinto Gimme appears before them and announces himself as the brother of Paul Laambo. He claims that he simply serves Jergingha and does not want "revengeance", and then jumps into their personal vessels, the Wallgah-Goojin and Giga-Goojin. Before anything can continue, Luka will tun through the crowd and address Gimme. He'll reveal that the pendent he usedis a master controller for all the Super Reactors. In Paul's shocking revelation, Luka will ask to join the GEATHJERK, a request Shinto Gimme happily accepts after he implanted Jergingha and Paul Gekko into Prince Vorkken's brain. =Operation 004= Mother Platinum, the supercomputer that controls the Shirogane Comet was summoned. As Laura, Blue and Raimei head up the stairs and towards the statue in the Lost City of Kowrule they meet Jack Heyourgah and Prince Vorkken standing at top just before he jumps down to greet him. In Vorkken's conscious, Jerginga identifies himself as "Vorkken's dark half" while Paul Gekko identifies himself as "Vorkken's light half" as they are watching the fight between the Wonderful Ones and Vorkken's body and his minions itself. Angered by the loss of his ship Vorkken and his crew activate their Teio Forms intending to go all out, and The Wonderful 101 do the same by activating their Unlimited Forms. Though its a close fight in the end The Wonderful 101 are able to defeat Vorkken and his crew. Vorkken is knocked off the Virgin Victory, but before he can fall to his death, he is saved by Wonder Pink. After being saved Immorta begins to beat Vorkken to try and "knock some sense into him". While begging him to tell her why he became a ruthless space pirate. Vorkken was uncontrollably dancing "Deathly God Parents" and Gimme as a doctor states that there is a "Dark and Light Virus" that make Vorkken a little crazy. The team takes Vorkken inside the Virgin Victory tot treat him, but they realize that the only way to save him is to go inside his body and released Paul and Jergingha from Vorkken's body. The team is successful thanks to the help of Chewgi and the other members of Vorkken crew, though they insist that they only helped to repay The Wonderful 101 for freeing them from Vorkken's tyranny. Vorkken seems shock that The Wonderful 101, Chewgi and the other members of his crew would actually risk their lives to save him. The Wonderful 101 pass it off as no big deal while Chewgi says again that it was only to repay The Wonderful 101, and if he was given the opportunity he would kill Vorkken himself. After venting his disgust of Vorkken Chewgi and the other members of his crew depart for their home worlds. =Operation 005= After bidding farewell to Jergingha when learning of the Jergingha being the core of Eggman's Mushroom's Kingdom, Paul along with the other Jinchūriki of the Orochi agreed to decide to pass the eight Biometals, Orochi legend, Rock Ōtsutsuki's Stone Tablet, Paul's journal, the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Mushroom Rebels to the next generation of heroes and results the creation of the "Legacy of Paul Gekko" and asked Artorius to kill Laphicet Crowe for if a new hero finds a sacred altar in Paul's visited village Aball, a new Jinchūriki or simply a new Seraph will emerge and defeat the Eggman and awaken his memories and will be given to a guy named Shinichi as the evil Daemon in which Artorius agreed. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom **Legendary Saints ***Seiya ***Shiryu ***Hyoga ***Ikki ***Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother **League of Villains ***Nomu ***Tomura ***Kurogiri *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto ***Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Luka **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Vorkken **Immorta **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Mary Bates **Flint **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Paul Pedrosa **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki **Domon Kasshu **Rain Mikamura **Sai Saici **George de Sand **Chibodee Crocket **Argo Gulskii **Allenby Beardsley **Goku **Gohan **Piccolo **Krillin **Android 10,000 **Android 10,000's sister **Extor **Future Trunks **Velvet **Laphicet **Artorius **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet **Rokurou *Other Heroes **Izuku **Tsuyu **Minoru **Toshinori **Shota Aizawa **Wonder-Red **Wonder-Blue **Wonder-Green **Wonder-Pink **Wonder-Yellow **Wonder-Black **Wonder-White *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens **Multiverse Planets Trivia *This Episode explains the expanding history of the Xenoblade Universe. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon